Behind the Mask
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Freeform Prompt: Mask Vivienne's been hiding something behind that cool, detached mask of hers.


Vivienne glided through the Grand Cathedral towards the confessionals. Her face was bare, as one did not hide when presenting themselves before the Maker in confession. Even though she presented the calm and collected Madame de Fer, Grand Enchanter of the Reformed Circle, on the inside she was distraught. Vivienne prayed that Grand Cleric Araya was available. Araya was, most importantly, one of the old guard, not one sympathetic to Leliana's mongrel charity cases. Her family had ties to the Chantry going back to before the Second Exalted March.

Secondly, she had been confessing with Araya for so long, she could be absolutely sure that the sanctity of the confessional would be maintained, and that she would understand her need for secrecy.

The letter on her desk in her quarters at the Circle weighed heavily on her mind. Rarely did one of her moves in The Game make her feel as unsettled as she did right now. The Chantry Initiate outside the rows of confessionals bowed to her, "Grand Enchanter, you are welcome here."

"Of course. Is Grand Cleric Araya available today, my dear?" Vivienne stared forward, keeping her gaze off the girl. The Initiate was an elf, not worthy of her consideration.

"Yes, Grand Enchanter. She is not currently taking a confession, would you like for me to go fetch her for you?"

"Indeed."

"I'll be just a moment, Grand Enchanter."

Vivienne just nodded. No need to waste words on the girl. The gigantic statue of Andraste that dominated the cathedral interior was normally something to be admired. Today, the blank stone eyes seemed to stare at her in disapproval. It was discomfiting to think that the Bride of the Maker might think ill of her. Vivienne was not particularly religious, she attended services and made confession to maintain proper decorum and appearances. Most of her 'confessions' with Araya were exchanges of gossip and bits of information for better playing of The Game.

"Vivienne, _mi amiga_ , it is good to see you." Araya, a tall and elegant Antivan woman, held out both hands to the waiting mage.

"Your Grace, you look well."

They clasped hands and bussed each others' cheeks carefully, ever mindful of their headwear. "Come, I will take your confession in the private chambers."

With a mental sigh of relief, Vivienne followed Araya past the confessional booths, which were thin-walled and almost useless for keeping transgressions between the Mother and the penitent. The stone-walled private chambers, with a locking door of imported Brecilian oak, were where those who could afford to donate generously to the Chantry were taken. Their transgressions, and their dirty secrets, were kept out of the ears of the other players in The Game.

Once the lock slid home, Vivienne carefully arranged her skirts and knelt at the prie-dieu as Araya sat across from her. "What troubles you, my child?"

"Absolve me, Your Grace, for I carry a great burden on my heart. I made a move in The Game that had a cost I did not anticipate."

"Please explain, Vivienne. I must know the details so you may purge your soul and be exonerated by Andraste and the Maker." Araya sat forward, a disconcerted frown on her face.

"When the Inquisitor returned from the Emprise, she had a cough that lingered, and the healers at Skyhold agreed that it was best to let her body take care of it, rather than use magic. Mistress Poulin's family was grateful that the Inquisitor did not execute Alban, but privately they expressed outrage that their relative was being reduced to hard labor like a Fereldan farmer."

"I heard of that even here. Poor Alban, being reduced to that by a common elf."

"Quite. They sent a cough syrup for her under the guise of thanks, a four-month supply and the recipe. The recipe was correct, but the ready-made supply was not. It had an herb added that tastes the same, but renders witherstalk ineffective for certain purposes, if you take my meaning."

"I do."

"I knew about it, and that Leliana's people would only check to ensure it wasn't poison. What could be more embarrassing than making it appear that the Inquisitor was 'wasting time' fooling around with the apostate instead of doing what she was supposed to? Indeed, getting herself in a position where she really shouldn't be endangering herself or her child by going into battle against Corypheus at all. The Inquisitor's cough came and went, and she would take the syrup as needed."

"So you believed all that was needed was time. Go on."

"When the apostate broke things off with the Inquisitor, Corypheus fell, and the unwashed hobo vanished, it appeared that the move they had made was all for naught."

"It was not so, I take it?"

"No. She was a month gone, though no-one knew until her pet demon informed her when she was close to three months gone. It also said that the Anchor was hurting the child and killing it. Injuring the child was never part of the plan, though it should have been a concern. The Anchor nearly killed the Inquisitor before the apostate balanced it or did whatever he did to stabilize it."

"We… certainly did not hear about that. All anyone outside the Inquisition knew was that she had a divine mark in her hand granted to her in order to close the Breach and end the chaos."

"Lady Montilyet and Leliana are very good at The Game, you know this well. I have spent the past three months poring over every book I had at my disposal, sending what information I thought would be useful to Skyhold to help save the child."

"How are the child and the Inquisitor doing?"

"I received a raven this morning. She lost her boy three days ago." Vivienne bowed her head, taking a moment to compose herself.

"Ah, and this is why you came to me." Araya's face smoothed, calm and serene once again.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"I don't believe I need to absolve you of anything. You are not the one who gave the Inquisitor the syrup that neutralized her witherstalk, nor are you responsible for the Anchor in her palm. Indeed, you are not responsible for her lewd behavior that led to her being in a situation where she could become pregnant."

"Your Grace, I was the one who told the Poulins which herb to use, and that the syrup would only be tested for poison. There is some responsibility on my part. I only wanted to humiliate the Inquisitor, I never meant for the child to be harmed in any way." Vivienne looked up at Araya.

"Ah, Vivienne." Araya stood and took Vivienne's hands. "I absolve you completely. It was a move in The Game, and your intent was not to harm. Besides, it was just an elven bastard, and they reproduce quickly enough as it is, yes? What is one elf in the grand scheme of the Maker's plan?"

Vivienne stood, receiving Araya's blessing. Her cool, dignified mask slipped back on as they made their way back out into the Grand Cathedral proper. Striding to her carriage, she was handed in and it lurched away, making for the new Circle Tower.

She had been absolved by one of the Maker's own representatives, one who understood the way the world should work. Why did she still feel so utterly wretched?


End file.
